Scribbled Lines
by Persefone Black
Summary: Um amor insano, viciante e cheio de interesses próprios toma conta de dois opostos. Um relacionamento guardado para sempre em apenas linhas rabiscadas por duas pessoas completamente insanas. Projeto Playing With the Reality, 6V.
1. Parte I

**Scribbled Lines**

_Linhas Rabiscadas_

_**Parte I**_

Se ao menos tivesse me dito _não_. Se tivesse me parado, talvez – e apenas talvez – eu não estivesse a te escrever estes rabiscos incoerentes dignos de alguém completamente insano. Percebo que esta palavra me descreve bem agora. Estou mais velho, mais fraco, mais irracional. A cada dia que passa, estou mais perto da morte. Quantos dias se passaram? Já não consigo acompanhar a passagem do tempo. Perdi-me totalmente nele.

Penso estar desperdiçando as horas de uma maneia descontrolada, mas o tempo para mim já se tornou irrelevante. Eu existo apenas de juntar pedaços de memórias num dia monótono, deixando as horas passarem desgovernadas por mim sem nem dar-me conta de sua passagem.

Eu estou perdendo a noção da realidade. Vejo apenas... Borrões do que já foi meu. Como lembranças aleatórias num espelho partido em milhares de pedaços. Incrivelmente, em todas elas está você. Imagens suas encarando-me como milhares de olhos. E você está por toda a parte desta minha vida cretina que, sinceramente, já não serve para nada.

Você é jovem e a vida é longa para ti, não devia se dar ao trabalho de ler estas poucas palavras rabiscadas num pergaminho de quinta e com tinta de pior qualidade. Mas é tudo do que eles dispõem aqui. Não faço queixa, não há nenhum pergaminho ou tinta que tornem melhores palavras vãs de alguém à beira da morte.

É, eu vou morrer. Eu sei. Você sabe. Todos sabem. Tenho até data e horário marcado para me entregar aos braços da _paz eterna_. Tremenda mentira, se quer saber. Nunca terei paz.

Você provavelmente pensará em diversos argumentos estúpidos e utópicos, que, na realidade, não fazem o menor sentido dentro destas quatro paredes. Eu te digo por quê.

Não sabemos o que se passa aí fora. Somos apenas almas condenadas ao sofrimento eterno. Saber que a pessoa ao lado vai morrer também só colabora para aumentar a sua loucura, que parece estar mais perto da plenitude a cada dia.

Nem sabemos se é dia, para falar a verdade. Contamos a passagem do tempo baseadas nas parcas refeições que recebemos duas vezes. Só quem repara nisso são aqueles que não enlouqueceram ao ponto de esquecerem de comer e implorar pela morte.

Assim sendo, te asseguro que nenhum argumento funcionará nesta prisão. Não adianta convencer alguém de que vale a pena lutar se tudo o que ela ganhou ao fazê-lo foi um uniforme listrado com um número no bolso.

Eu apenas desejo que esteja chovendo agora. Poderia perguntar, mas as únicas companhias que temos são seres sem alma, _literalmente_. Logo, só posso ter esperanças de que gotas de água caiam do céu tempestuoso enquanto escrevo.

Porque a tempestade me lembra você. E você é a única coisa que me resta.

Um nevoeiro de lembranças suas me assola com intensidade sem igual. É apenas delas de que tenho vivido ultimamente. Elas me impedem de pegar uma pedra pontiaguda e pressioná-la contra meus pulsos agora mesmo.

Eu consigo recordar com riqueza de detalhes do dia em que a vi debaixo de uma frondosa árvore próxima ao Lago Negro. Eu lembro porque chovia naquela noite. Tão forte e intensamente que dava a impressão de o céu resolvera lavar todas as desgraças do mundo de uma só vez, noutro enorme dilúvio.

Lembro-me que era minha noite de ronda e estava com tanta raiva por perder a festa no salão comunal que puniria qualquer pessoa fora da cama àquela hora da madrugada. E te encontrei. Sozinha. Perdida. E com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aproximei-me sem dar importância a chuva que me castigava. Apontei a varinha e perguntei o porquê de estar ali. Estavas tão alheia que só veio me perceber depois que gritei. Mirou-me com olhos vermelhos e quase tão insanos quanto me encontro hoje.

Dei-te uma detenção e, de tão parva que estava, nem reclamou. Saiu em silêncio. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e partiu para dentro do castelo. Nunca entendi o olhar que me lançou. Até hoje me pergunto o que se passava contigo que de tão intenso chegava a transbordar.

_Nunca esqueci teus olhos_.

No outro dia, me procuraste. Não pude deixar de reparar em teus olhos vermelhos. Mas vieste até mim com tanta firmeza que não fiz a pergunta que martelava em minha mente desde o dia anterior. Querias saber da detenção. Resolvi monitorar eu mesmo tua punição. Não foi tão ruim. Recebida a tarefa e entregada a varinha, ficaste tão quieta e calada quanto qualquer troféu que limpava.

Foi aí que passei a reparar mais em ti. Tu eras intensa. Em todos os sentidos. Ia da alegria a tristeza em segundos e lutava para que ninguém realmente reparasse nisso. Mas eu... Eu estava fascinado. Não havia melhor palavra para descrever minha obsessão ao descobrir a miríade de emoções que transparecia por seus olhos.

Talvez fosse a Guerra iminente e seus efeitos catastróficos pesando sobre você. Ou talvez fossem os exames finais. Ou, quem sabe, ainda pudesse ser o lerdo do Weasley. Nunca soube, realmente.

Quiçá eu não tivesse tempo para mais conjecturas. Uma marca pairava na pele de meu pulso esquerdo – e é por ela que estou sendo punido agora. Lembro-me de ter sumido da escola por uns tempos e com isso freado inesperadamente minha recente fascinação. Ironicamente, a única que havia percebido foi você.

Rio sem esperanças agora. O que eu não daria para que _não _houvesse me visto ao retornar daquela missão! Eu poderia dar tudo para que tivesse me dito _não_ inúmeras vezes durante o curto espaço de tempo em que ficamos "juntos". Não há como voltar atrás, certo?

Eu só posso voltar atrás tendo como instrumento minha memória, que não me permite esquecer. Não sei se é bom ou ruim, mas sei que ela me mantém aqui – _por enquanto_. Ela me traz outra lembrança tua. A primeira vez em disseste _sim_, mesmo que eu não tivesse te pedido nada.

A cena chega aos meus olhos com nitidez, como se refletida num enorme espelho. Eu voltava de uma missão. As mãos sujas de sangue e um fardo demasiado pesado sobre os ombros caídos. Esgueirava-me pelos corredores, não podia deixar ninguém me ver naquele estado lamentável. Para a minha (in)felicidade, era sua noite de ronda e não estava tarde o suficiente. Xinguei-me em pensamentos.

Você veio até mim com expressão de dó na face que eu detesto. Não era digno de pena naquele momento. – agora, entretanto, não posso dizer o mesmo. Você se colocou em baixo do meu braço, servindo-me de muleta. Quis sair, correr ou empurrar-lhe. Mas não tinha forças e isso acabava comigo e com meu inflado ego. Não sei o que fizeste comigo, sinceramente. Antes de chegar à sala precisa, eu havia desmaiado. Sem força nenhuma para manter os olhos abertos.

Acordei após um sono agitado e a encontrei encolhida sobre uma poltrona negra ao lado da cama. Estava com as pernas dobradas e os braços ao redor delas. O rosto na melhor posição que encontraste apoiado no encosto aveludado. Um grosso cobertor te envolvia, de modo que eu só pudesse ver seu rosto.

Tão sublime. Tão em paz.

Eu tive inveja. Pura e perversa inveja.

Observando-a sem nada que turvasse meu julgamento, eu vi o quão boa você era. E te odiei por isso. Você tinha amigos, família e uma causa pela qual lutar. Eu não tinha – e continuo sem ter – absolutamente nada. Naquele momento, eu percebi que jamais seria digno de nada na vida, porque seria injusto que pessoas como você deixassem de ter o que quer que fosse em prol de pessoas como eu.

Sabe por quê? Sabe a diferença?

Porque há fogo em teus olhos. Há paixão, há intensidade, há verdade. Eu olhava em teus olhos e via neles algo tão profundo, tão arraigado, que Guerra nenhuma seria capaz de destruir. Havia um brilho tão intenso que eu soube não haver outro vencedor para aquela Guerra senão você.

Porque nos olhos do inimigo havia, acima de tudo, _medo_. Medo de passar por este mundo sem deixar sua marca, medo da morte. E em teus olhos eu via que serias capaz de morrer na certeza que tua ida ajudaria a criar um mundo melhor. E essa certeza fazia toda a diferença.

E eu? A mim resta apenas esta cela que habito há alguns meses. Porque nunca houve _fogo_ em meus olhos. Apenas frio. E dor. Talvez por ser tão diferente eu nunca esqueci os teus. Escrevo na esperança de que este brilho não tenha se esvaído junto com a minha pouca lucidez.

Não sei se estarei aqui quando receberes esta carta. Há tantas outras rascunhadas nas paredes... Fico a pensar se estas barras de ferro que me aprisionam são capazes de manter em cárcere também a minha alma. Ela já não vale muito. Está desgastada pelos percalços dolorosos do destino. Velha e acabada como qualquer outra ao meu redor. Ela logo não estará aqui, de modo que não faz realmente muita diferença.

Rio fraco. Dementadores me cercam. Mal sabem que não tenho muito a ofertar. Nem a eles, nem a ninguém. Riquezas materiais não são de muita importância por aqui. De qualquer modo, não posso tocar na maioria delas. Apenas um velho cofre de minha finada mãe, que ela manteve escondido de todos por esses anos.

Paro e vejo o que me tornei. De aluno mimado e comensal importante a um prisioneiro sem nenhuma regalia. Trágico, não? De qualquer maneira, logo acaba. Ao contrário de ti. Tens anos e mais anos pela frente. Uma carreira firmada no Ministério e uma futura família com um marido. Um homem que te ame como não fui capaz e que te proteja como tentei fazer uma vez.

Dizem que quando estamos perto do fim, paramos para pensar no inicio. No principio de tudo. É curioso como às vezes nós estamos submetidos a uma rota de colisão e não sabemos.

Em algum lugar nas montanhas, Voldemort planejava um ataque à casa dos Weasley. Naquele mesmo instante, talvez estivesses embarcando no Expresso para as férias de fim de ano. Enquanto isso, Snape ouvia cada palavra saída daquela boca imunda. No dia seguinte, ele saía para repassá-las a Ordem, no exato instante em que eu descia as escadas. Então, enquanto ele discutia comigo, você abria seus presentes na manhã de natal. E Voldemort planejava um ataque. À noite, você se arrumava. E eu também. A Ordem se preparava. Então, os Comensais atacaram.

Se eles tivessem saído um pouco mais cedo, talvez eu não soubesse do ataque. Talvez se você houvesse se atrasado como uma garota normal, eles não tivessem se dado conta de sua presença. Mas estas são apenas ilusões. Porque você desceu na hora marcada, assim como os comensais. Então, eles a capturaram. Ah, como é doloroso lembrar-te amarrada e ferida como eu estava um dia!

Aqui, preso, eu lembro dos momentos agonizantes que passaste nesta mesma situação. E isso me corrói como um ácido forte derramado aos litros sobre minha carne. Porque, de algum jeito, era errado que estivesse ali. O fogo em seus olhos era demasiado perigoso em contado com o medo dos seus carrascos. Como uma faísca em contato com gasolina: explosivo.

Lembro-me que fui nomeado para vigiar sua cela. Afinal, eu não gosto de ter dívidas com ninguém. Havia me ajudado uma vez. Eu não esqueci. E precisava, de qualquer forma, fazer o mesmo. Do contrário, estaria eternamente preso a ti. O que não faz muita diferença, pois continuo preso a ti do mesmo jeito.

Naqueles monótonos dias, garanti para que não fosses torturada. Ou maculada de qualquer jeito. Não tocaram em ti em minha ausência, não é? Por favor, _minta-me_. Não ouses pôr mais peso em minhas costas. Elas estão fracas, já não agüentariam. **Minta-me**. Diga-me o que não é verdade. Deixe-me partir com a ilusão de que servi ao menos para protegê-la por poucos dias.

Então, sua preciosa Ordem atacou a fortaleza. Eu ouvi os estrondos e corri para libertá-la. Eles jamais te encontrariam onde estavas. Talvez com tantas mortes saísse dali morta também. Eu não suportaria. Se morresses, eu morreria também. No mundo mágico dívidas são levadas a sério. E eu tinha uma dívida contigo. Se alguma das partes, por qualquer motivo, acabasse morta, a outra também entra num caixão.

No mais, eu te libertei. Acabaria por morrer ali se não o fizesse. Então, acho que servi ao menos para isso. Salvar sua vida enquanto estivesse em meu território. Assim como me ajudou uma vez. Estávamos quites.

Não reclame comigo. Eu não o fiz por você. Fiz por mim. Mas não nego. Sempre fui egoísta – e morrerei assim. Não invento desculpas ou justificativas. Não gosto de dividir o que considero meu, ponto. Por isso eu não gostei quando foi com o Weasley no Baile de Gala da formatura, depois da Guerra.

Ele é tão imbecil para você! Como pode amar aquela lerdeza? Ele é tão... Tapado! Só o que sabe é voar em cima de _Cleansweep_ e jogar xadrez! O que ele pode te oferecer além do posto de namorada de jogador famoso? Rio sem vontade. O que posso te oferecer além de uma alma pobre e um corpo machucado?

Eu lembro com clareza daquele dia. Raramente existiam bailes em Hogwarts, mas aquele era especial. Marcava não somente a formatura de quatro turmas, mas o fim de uma era de Guerra. Por isso, a escola estava mais enfeitada que o normal. Estrelas brilhantes do céu noturno estavam às vistas dos alunos através de um poderoso feitiço de ilusão. Enormes mesas de comidas e bebidas a disposição de todos. Um enorme lustre de cristal pendia do teto, brilhante e majestoso, que parecia refletir a luz do luar e das estrelas, dando um ar de Contos de Fadas a ocasião.

Você brilhava mais que todas as estrelas juntas. Seu vestido era todo talhado em pequenas pedras brilhantes no busto, que iam esmiuçando na saia levemente rodada. Seu cabelo estava preso num penteado elegante, que deixava à mostra a pele alva de seu pescoço. Algumas madeixas insistiam em cair do coque, emoldurando seu rosto. Em seus olhos, aquele mesmo fogo que me fascinou. Eu me escondia de sua beleza estonteante, com medo que caísse em seu método de sedução. O retardado do Weasley estava retardadamente ao seu lado. Mongolóide e idiota como sempre foi, com um baita sorriso imbecil na face.

Então, houve música. Clássica, como sempre apreciou. Você dançou com o tapado do Weasley. Eu fiquei largado em alguma das mesas, tendo uma garrafa de uísque como companhia. Nada me interessava além de você.

Em um giro particularmente longo, seu olhar caiu sobre mim. Eu tenho certeza disso, nunca esqueci seus olhos. O seu olhar era como labareda em minha carne. Eu senti-me queimar, o coração batendo tão rápido e forte que ameaçava rasgar meu peito e correr a ti – sua dona por direito. Senti meu estômago afundar e a mente nublada, estranhamente leve.

Houve uma troca de pares e o ruivo te largou para buscar bebidas. Você veio até mim outra vez. Sem uma palavra, tirou-me para dançar. Era a sua música favorita –_ Sheherazade_, por N. Rimsky Korsakov.

Segurei teu corpo contra o meu, querendo sentir em ti a mínima parcela do desejo que me assolava. Eu queria senti-la minha, mesmo que por poucos minutos antes da separação final. Não havia palavras para descrever aquele momento, e até hoje elas fogem ao tentar narrar tão sublime dança. Sentir teu corpo contra o meu e seu suspiro me fez alerta de que aquela poderia ser a última vez. Uma última chance de fazer tudo dar certo.

Eu estava plenamente consciente das pessoas ao nosso redor, fora da redoma que a iminente separação fazia ao redor de nós. Eu girei contigo pelo salão, sem importar-me com mais ninguém. Eu só tinha o que restava de ti, não podia deixar o momento passar como poeira ao vento.

Eu não queria deixá-la. Queria ser o senhor do tempo, para obrigá-lo a andar para trás enquanto estivesse comigo. Para alongá-lo o quanto eu pudesse, o quanto eu agüentasse. Mas eu não era. A música acabou. E você foi embora.

Não sem antes tocar seus lábios nos meus, num gesto que exalava saudade pelo amor não vivido. Beijava-me como a um amante há muito desejado, com o fervor de quem sabe que aquilo não durará o suficiente. Pois eu nunca teria o suficiente de ti. Aquele beijo deixou em mim não apenas uma lembrança forte, como também uma profunda marca no órgão que quase não pulsa mais sob meu peito magro.

Eu não queria que terminasse. Eu queria que durasse para sempre.

Movido pelo meu desejo insano, eu a tomei nos braços e a levei dali. Não me importei com as pessoas que riam ao nosso redor, aos cacos de vidro nas mãos do ruivo ou a música que havia parado. Queria apenas leva-la dali e senti-la minha.

Ganhamos os corredores com velocidade sem igual, parando vez ou outra quando a vontade de sentir teus lábios sobre os meus era sufocante. Você ria e me olhava com adoração. Eu retribuía e beijava-lhe a face, apenas para ver o corar que subia por ela.

Sempre foi bonita envergonhada. Suas faces coram e seus olhos se tornam mais brilhantes, como chocolate derretido. Suas mãos se unem num tique nervoso e seus ombros caem timidamente. Seus pés descrevem circunferências no piso e você morde os lábios.

Eu sei. Prestei atenção em cada detalhe seu. Cada expressão, cada sentimento, cada olhar. E seus lábios eram quase tão fascinantes quanto seus olhos. E você os morde quando está ansiosa, nervosa ou preocupada. Não uma mordidinha qualquer. É precisa, firme e... Convidativa.

Lembrando agora de como me olhaste enquanto estava presa entre a parede e meu corpo, percebo que mordias o lábio inferior. Então, eu descobri uma outra justificativa para este gesto.

Chegamos a Sala Precisa eufóricos e ansiosos. Eu sentia o seu nervosismo em sua negação a olhar-me nos olhos. Minha paixão me assolava e eu tinha pressa em confirmar o que sentia desde que a encontrei na chuva. Desejei imensamente uma janela, para que pudéssemos ver as gotas que caiam do céu em fúria. E ela apareceu, trazendo como fundo musical o quebrar da tempestade nos terrenos de Hogwarts e, um pouco mais distante, o tinir de água contra água no Lago.

Esse som embalou nossos beijos desgovernados pelo que pareceu um milênio... Um precioso tempo aproveitado no doce sabor de sua boca e no cheiro terreno de sua pele cálida. Eu a beijei com fúria, paixão... Meus lábios reclamavam os seus com desejo e possessão. E você correspondia com igual intensidade.

Logo estávamos sobre os lençóis de seda vermelho da enorme cama. Vermelho como o desejo que queimava em cada poro de meu corpo... Como a paixão intensa que fazia cada gota de sangue meu necessitar senti-la por inteira. Quão descontrolado eu estava!

Sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço, as mãos pequenas descendo por minhas costas só fez acentuar ainda mais aquela insana necessidade. Eu precisava sentir seu sabor, a maciez de sua pele, o calor de teu corpo... Despi-te do vestido de baile, só naquele momento reparando na cor... Azul Acinzentado.

A cor dos meus olhos, que naquele momento estavam enegrecidos pelo desejo. Você estava ali para mim, e apenas para mim. Seria minha de corpo e alma. Completa e intensamente. E eu seria seu. _Para sempre seu._

Logo minhas roupas também estavam no chão. A reação física de nossos anseios separadas pela fina camada das roupas íntimas que ainda usávamos. Olhei em seus olhos em busca de qualquer sinal de dúvidas ou arrependimentos. Só havia uma certeza extremada em se entregar completamente a mim.

Lembro-me deste momento. E me dói. Eu me recordo de perguntar, com todas as letras, se querias realmente o que aconteceria mais que em breve. Respondeste-me com tanta firmeza que me senti tolo.

"_Sim"_.

Cada gota de sangue em mim a desejava. Cada célula de meu corpo gritava pelo teu. Logo, éramos um. Eu queria mais daquela sensação inebriante que era te ter por completo. Estava envolto em sensações poderosas quando senti tuas mãos em meu rosto.

Abri meus olhos apenas para ver-te prestes a se entregar as sensações do apogeu. Você parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa, pois seus lábios abriam e fechavam, proferindo gemidos de puro prazer. Nunca esqueci o que me disse ao se abandonar ao êxtase.

_"Olhe para mim". _Não era preciso, eu só estava consciente da sua presença em meus braços. _"Quero que me olhe nos olhos quando eu for sua. Completamente sua"_.

Não precisei esperar muito, logo se perdeu na plenitude do prazer, gemendo e se entregando a mim. _Minha_. Sem reservas. Explodindo meu mundo em tons de vermelho e me tornando consciente apenas do teu corpo em total atrito com o meu, me envolvendo em todos os sentidos.

Eu queria que tivesse durado para sempre.

Mas nada dura.

Logo as sensações inebriantes passaram e recuperamos a consciência e o controle de nossos atos. Você partiu e me deixou. Nunca mais você voltou. Lançou-me um último olhar cheio de pedidos de perdão.

_Eu sempre odiei despedidas_.

Relembrando agora, eu acredito que esse foi o momento em que deverias ter dito _não_. Se tivesse dito não, se tivesse me parado... Eu jamais viveria nessa eterna solidão. Sem você. Sem nada. Se tivesse dito não, eu partiria sem o teu sabor em meus lábios e a sensação de tê-la em meu corpo. Eu continuaria vivendo um inferno, mas sem ter o vislumbre do paraíso que representaste. Naquela noite, eu tive idéia do que seria o meu paraíso. Eu e você, nos amando para sempre. Sem duvidas, sem reversas.

Mas, cruelmente, isso me foi retirado sem aviso prévio. Como se alguém dissesse "_Hei, Draco está feliz! Vamos acabar com isso!"_. Eu tive um vislumbre do que poderia ter apenas para viver remoendo esta eterna lembrança no meu inferno particular. E dói.

Você foi cruel, insana e, acima de tudo, egoísta! Pois você teria uma vida memorável, sua historia nas embalagens de doces, independente do quanto me faria sofrer para isso! É, eu sofri. E não foi pouco! Imagine você ter tudo o que sempre quis, o que sempre sonhou, e isso lhe ser tirado com a maior brutalidade possível. Multiplique por cem. Tem uma idéia do que me fez, agora?

Pela primeira vez na sua _incrível_ vida, agiu por você. Pela primeira vez, pensou em você primeiro que nos outros. Foi egoísta. Mas você nega isso. Você tenta esconder suas atitudes vis atrás de um véu puritano, querendo dar razões nobres a uma atitude reprovável.

Quer saber a verdade? A verdade é que você tem a mania de consertar tudo que é imperfeito. Quer deixar tudo tão perfeito quanto pensa ser.

Você não me ama. Não abra a boca para proferir tal blasfêmia. Você quer me consertar, como tentou consertar a tolice do Weasley e o retardado do Potter. Você quer consertar tudo a sua volta e achou a sua obra prima em mim. Você não me quer pelo que sou, pelo meu caráter ou dinheiro.

Não sou o que você quer. Sou o que você precisa.¹

Um homem solitário, tão egoísta quanto você, sarcástico e arrogante. Uma pessoa defeituosa. Alguém que carrega algo que você tenta consertar mais que tudo: uma marca negra.

Ela ainda está aqui. No mesmo lugar de sempre.

Você lerá esta carta até o fim, porque, mesmo depois de me dar um vislumbre do paraíso, isso não foi o bastante para me fazer mudar. Tornar-me uma pessoa melhor. Não foi o bastante para me consertar.

Eu sei que estará aqui amanhã, pois esta será sua última chance. Porque eu terei uma solução definitiva para o meu problema temporário – a minha vida inútil. E você terá a sua última chance de me consertar.

Então, só posso dizer que aguardo esta cela ser aberta e eu, conduzido até lá fora. Será no pôr-do-sol. O pequeno espaço de tempo que liga o dia e noite, onde sai o sol e sobe a lua. Uma transição. Onde um cai para o outro poder reinar.

Onde eu morrerei, para você poder viver.

Eu só posso pedir para que esteja chovendo, que as gotas de água caiam do céu enegrecido para quebrarem nos rochedos molhados pelo mar que cerca Azkaban.

Até o pôr-do-sol, Hermione Granger.

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

¹ - Créditos ao seriado _House, M.D. _pela frase "Não sou o que você quer. Sou o que você precisa".


	2. Parte II

**Scribbled Lines**

_Linhas Rabiscadas_

_**Parte II**_

Chove agora. Eu sei e você sabe. Encontro-me exatamente no mesmo local da primeira em que nos vimos. Embaixo da árvore perto do lago. Um feitiço protege este pergaminho contra a chuva, mas a deixo castigar a pele despida de meus ombros.

A chuva também me lembra você. Principalmente as tempestades como essa. Disseste-me que meus olhos são transparentes. Eu digo que os teus são tempestuosos. Detêm um frio e poder dignos de uma tempestade. Eles são profundos e explosivos. Tão mutáveis que chegam a enegrecer ao transparecer uma emoção perigosa, como raiva, ódio e desejo. Tão incríveis que se tornam mais claros, quase azuis, ao transmitirem emoções mais suaves, como carinho, paz e alento.

_Eu também nunca os esqueci._

Mesmo ouvindo o Ron me chamar, não me movi um centímetro sequer. Eu preciso disso. Preciso tentar sentir a solidão com a qual me escreveste. Tento usar suas palavras para penetrar em sua mente, para compreendê-lo melhor, para conhecê-lo como nunca desejou que alguém o fizesse.

Você sempre foi fechado, recluso, distante. Como a constelação que leva seu nome: brilhante, distinto e totalmente inalcançável. Como uma estrela em seus instantes finais antes de se findar numa explosão. Agora só lhe resta a solidão de uma estrela em decadência.

Mesmo vendo o fim inevitável, não tentas mudar. Não tenta agarrar-se a vida e lutar por ela. Porque sempre foi covarde. Nunca quis realmente lutar por algo, nunca quis realmente algo. E, quando quis, desistiu dele. E isso eu nunca suportei.

Se deseja mesmo saber, era sobre isso que eu divagava quando me encontrou numa madrugada debaixo dessa mesma árvore e dessa mesma chuva. Eu pensava sobre o que me aguardava após Hogwarts, se eu teria coragem o suficiente para enfrentar um mundo inteiro. Eu pensava no porque não me era permitido desmoronar quando tudo a minha volta quebrava e se rompia.

Eu me perdi no tempo-espaço por um momento. Permiti-me voltar ao passado para entender tudo isso. Sabe o que eu descobri? É tudo por culpa do _medo_. Medo de não ser aceito, medo de sentir e medo de morrer.

É tudo uma questão de hesitação ao passar de algo conhecido para o desconhecido. E as pessoas tendem a evitar o desconhecido por medo do ele possa nos mostrar.

E eu entendi que ninguém devia ter medo, era errado temer algo sobre o qual não se tem conhecido. Era _burrice_! Então, você veio. Eu vi em você o medo, principalmente, de sentir. De se entregar. Ah, você nunca foi bom ao lidar com sentimentos. Eu vi em seus olhos o receio que você tinha ao descobrir seu mundo ruindo pouco a pouco, ao ver os muros da fortaleza caírem e deixarem expostos algo que você não deixou ninguém tocar antes. O coração, a alma.

Talvez eu estivesse errada ao pensar sobre isso. Talvez você fosse apenas um garoto arrogante com olhos gélidos. O homem de gelo. Eu podia ver que você queria alcançar, mas tinha medo do que precisaria trilhar para isso. Covarde, como sempre foi.

Então, ganhei detenções. Algo conhecido seu, por isso não hesitou ao vigiá-la no dia seguinte. Foi um acalento para você, algo conhecido num mar de incertezas. Eu percebi que valia a pena gastar meu tempo com você quando passou a me vigiar de perto, parecendo fascinado com algo novo que descobria. Vencendo, mesmo a muito custo, uma mínima parcela de seu medo.

Então, permiti-me fazer o mesmo. Percebi que tens a mania de passar as mãos no cabelo quando está nervoso, bate o pé insistentemente quando está irrequieto e torce os lábios quando não gosta de alguém. Percebi que seus olhos são azul acinzentado, mas são tão volúveis que parecem mudar de tom a cada nova emoção. Que, apesar de tudo, você era capaz. E guardava esse potencial.

Um desaparecimento temporário deu um freio na minha insistência. Você passou exatos dezesseis dias, vinte e três minutos e trinta e três segundos fora da escola. Eu sei. Eu contei o tempo. Quando voltou, estava em um estado deplorável.

Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Iria acabar, na melhor das hipóteses, inconsciente sobre uma cama de hospital. Eu poderia fazer aquilo por qualquer pessoa, mas o fiz por você. Mesmo inconsciente, cuidei de você. Arrumei um lugar para passar a noite e tratei de seus ferimentos. Você ficava tão melhor de olhos fechados. Não me reprovava ou repudiava. Parecia... Calmo, como nunca antes.

Eu adormeci e não o encontrei ao acordar.

Respirei fundo e não me permiti sentir sua falta. Estava me acostumando a sua presença constante e seus olhos costurados em minhas costas. Por mais que negasse, queria te ver de novo.

Não aconteceu da melhor maneira possível.

Foi depois do ataque a Toca. Uma de minhas lembranças mais nítidas. Eles entraram com alarde. Capas e máscaras lhes cobriam o corpo, varinhas eram sacadas das mangas para proferir maldições. Havia fogo, luz e desespero ao tentar proteger os entes queridos. Mas nem todos puderam ser salvos. Foi com um aperto no peito que eu vi o corpo de Charlie Weasley estendido sobre o gramado da Toca. Ron ainda duelava, assim como Ginny e os gêmeos. Eu nem tive tempo de prantear o meu irmão morto... Mãos me agarraram com brutalidade, tapando minha boca e deixando as marcas na terra.

Tudo se passou como um borrão a partir daí. Eu não tinha forças para forçar minha mente processar os diálogos que aconteciam ao meu redor. Não podia forçar meus olhos a ver o fim. Então, eu vi você. Outra vez, como alguém colocado ao seu lado nas horas mais oportunas. Um anjo negro.

Não mentirei, conforme me pediu. Nos seus raros períodos de ausência, Snape tomava conta de mim. Não me machucaram mais, mas a dor mais forte que eu sentia não podia ser medida na profundidade de um corte. Era maior e mais desesperada. Tudo o que eu queria era sair dali e consolar meus amigos, chorar junto a eles a morte de um irmão.

Não demorou muito e pude fazê-lo. Você lembrou de mim enfurnada naquela cela. Veio, abriu-a e me libertou. Indicou-me o caminho e, só depois de terminada a batalha – com a fuga do Lord –, levou-me até meus amigos. Seus olhos estavam grafite. Tristeza. Solidão. Desamparo.

Não finjo que entendo o que se passou durante sua prisão. Estarei mentindo se o fizesse. Eu tinha para quem voltar, eu tinha uma causa a defender. Você não tinha nada. Ninguém. A única pessoa que amou na vida estava em frangalhos nalguma cova rasa longe dali. Nem o corpo para velar lhe pertencia.

Não encarei como justo. Você tinha algo de bom, simplesmente havia de existir algo que prestasse em você! De qualquer jeito, com ou sem dívidas, eu não havia desistido de você ainda. Não há causa perdida se há um só tolo para lutar por ela.²

Foi com esse pensamento que voltei a Hogwarts. Para te encontrar. Para te dar algo de bom para se recordar. Para lhe trazer um alento nessa sua vida azarada. Para que pudesse dizer que, mesmo que por poucos instantes, você sentiu algo verdadeiro por alguém e foi retribuído.

Houve o baile. Usei um vestido da única cor capaz de me fascinar, mesmo em seu tom melancólico. Azul acinzentado. Porque aquela noite, acima de tudo, seria nossa. Arrumei-me com esmero e desci de braços dados a Ron, que sorria.

Ele me conduziu, mesmo que sem jeito, em algumas danças. Ao sair para buscar bebidas, não hesitei em ir até você. Encontrava-se jogado sobre uma cadeira, o _smoking _aberto e caído de um jeito tremendamente sedutor sobre sua pele clara. A gravata pendia frouxa de seu pescoço e a camisa negra tinha dois botões abertos. O copo de uísque vazio em sua mão direita foi esquecido quando pousou os olhos sobre mim. Pela primeira vez, não hesitou.

Estava dando certo. Você estava, finalmente, enfrentando todos os seus medos. O medo de sentir, de confiar, de entregar-se. _A mim_. Foi com confiança e paixão que rodopiamos pelo salão ao som de minha musica favorita, _Sheherazade. _

Estava tudo tão lindo, tão perfeito... Parecia um conto de fadas feito especialmente para nós. Como se tivessem construído uma redoma de cristal ao nosso redor. Mas a musica acabou e, com ela, meu tempo. Não iríamos mais nos ver.

Essa certeza me fez levar maus lábios aos seus, beijando-o com sofreguidão. Nossos lábios se moviam sobre os do outro com pressa. O anseio de sentir o outro muito maior que qualquer outra coisa. A separação iminente parecia apenas contribuir para o nosso desespero. Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto. Nossas línguas se encontravam com desejo. Não queria que acabasse. Mas tudo tem um fim.

Mas você não parecia estar de acordo que acabasse ali. Levou-me à Sala Precisa entre beijos, toques e carícias pelos corredores... O som da chuva caindo lá fora embalava nossos carinhos, nossos desejos. Os toques atrevidos nos levaram a cama em pouco tempo.

Nalgum lugar de minha mente – que parecia estranhamente relaxada – eu sabia que aquilo era errado. Uma parte de mim, tão diminuta que se tornava desprezível no momento, me dizia que aquilo não era para acontecer. Mas eu não tive forças para impedir. A sua vontade em me sentir sua estava tão clara, intensa e verdadeira que não fui capaz de ignorar. O seu desejo uniu-se ao meu, caminhando ambos de mãos dadas como fazíamos, mas eles estavam no controle da situação – e não havia nenhuma resistência, exceto por aquela pequena parcela de minha razão.

Em algum dos livros que li, do qual eu não lembro o nome, dizia que todos têm uma caixa de fósforos dentro de si, mas não podemos acendê-los sozinhos. E precisamos, como em qualquer outro fósforo, de oxigênio e de uma faísca para que ele acenda. Mas, em nosso caso, o oxigênio deve vir do hálito da pessoa amada e a faísca pode ser qualquer coisa.

A minha faísca poderia ser os teus beijos, os teus carinhos em meu corpo, o brilho de seu olhar ou um simples toque teu. A minha faísca poderia ser a música que tocou naquela noite, a nossa dança, as palavras que não dissemos. Eu sabia apenas que uma dessas coisas disparou o detonador e acendeu os fósforos.

O livro dizia que cada pessoa deveria descobrir quais são seus detonadores para poder viver, porque a chama de apenas um fósforo poderia nutrir a alma. Se não houvesse detonador para os fósforos, a caixa umedeceria e jamais poderíamos acender nenhum deles.

O que senti naquela noite contigo foi tão forte, intenso e inebriante, que eu poderia dizer que todos os meus fósforos se acenderam de uma única vez, fazendo com que me perdesse num mar de sensações sobre as quais eu não possuía nenhum controle. A chama foi de tal magnitude que produziu um resplendor tão forte que me deixou cega para o mundo que existia além de nós.

Ao sentir-me próxima a tais sensações, eu lembro-me de ter pedido algo.

_"Olhe para mim. Quero que me olhe nos olhos quando eu for sua. Completamente sua"_.

Eu queria que visse a minha decisão, eu queria que percebesse que eu estava me entregando completamente a ti, sem receios ou reservas. Inteiramente sua. Porque eu queria que fizesse o mesmo. Queria que tivesse vívida em sua mente a lembrança de que, mesmo que por um momento, eu te amei. Mesmo que tenha durado apenas o tempo eterno do êxtase pleno, eu te amei também. Foi glorioso, mágico, divino, _perfeito_. Quando emergimos, desejamos não tê-lo feito.

Eu te dei uma boa lembrança, eu te dei algo em que acreditar, algo pelo qual viver. Eu te mostrei, naquela noite, algo que ia além de sua compreensão, mas pelo qual não devias sentir medo. Eu te dei o que ninguém mais deu. Eu ofereci a você a sensação de amar e ser amado também. Eu te dei amor, mesmo que por apenas uma noite. E isso vale muito mais que qualquer jóia. E é muito maior que todo o resto.

Não havia mais como adiar. Não havia meios de protelar aquele adeus tão sufocante. Eu não consegui dizer-te. A palavra não conseguiu sair de minha boca. Minha voz me abandonou. Então, tudo o que pude fazer foi dar-lhe as costas e ir embora, lançando-te um último olhar repleto de pedidos de perdão e despedidas. Eu saí daquela sala a passos firmes, sabendo que havia te salvado de seus próprios medos.

Sentindo o céu desabar sob minha cabeça, eu escrevo estas palavras para que saiba o motivo de eu ter feito o eu fiz. Porque a noite do baile apenas me tornou dependente de você. Eu te dei amor sem medir as conseqüências disso. O amor é como uma droga forte que causa dependência. Como acontece com qualquer outra droga forte, ele se torna mais interessante quando nos tornamos seus prisioneiros. E ele é perigoso.

A sua ausência passou a me corroer e perturbar, como uma missão não cumprida. Algo mal resolvido, inacabado. Ronald me ajudava a suportar, sendo o homem _perfeito_ que eu sempre quis que ele fosse.

Mas algo faltava, algo não estava certo, algo me sufocava. Com alguém que passa muito tempo usando uma forte droga e de repente vê-se sem ela. _Abstinência._ Vontade insana e irrefreável de ter aquela droga mesmo que fosse uma única vez.

E eu tinha a oportunidade, e aquela estranha necessidade empurrou-me até o pôr-do-sol em Azkaban. Era perfeito, uma transição. Eu não precisava ficar ali. Bastava apenas livrar-me da droga. Traçar limites na minha vida. Você iria embora. E eu ficaria bem.

Eu agi como se estivesse sob efeito de uma droga forte. Sem medir as conseqüências, dominada por instintos, com insensatez.

Como você esperava, chovia. As gotas de chuva caiam incessantemente do céu enegrecido. Trovões fortes castigavam os meus ouvidos. E luz provinha dos relâmpagos que clareavam o céu em fúria. O sol, perdido em meio às nuvens pesadas, se punha ao longe. Descia calmamente no firmamento, diminuindo ainda mais a luz no lugar. O som do mar quebrando as ondas nos rochedos que cercam Azkaban propunha algo agourento.

Os dementadores circulavam o local, deixando atrás de si decomposição e desespero. Meu coração pesava em meu peito com vislumbres do que viria a acontecer. Era angustiante e aterrador. Eu imaginava você preso à barra de ferro no centro do enorme círculo, perdendo os sentidos enquanto sua pior lembrança era a única coisa que veria. Quando os mantos negros se aproximariam de ti e arrancar-lhe-iam a alma, causando uma dor que superaria tudo o que já houvesse sentido. E você entraria num estado de letargia e inconsciência eternas.

Você entrou no recinto com a cabeça erguida, apesar de tudo. Estava magro e sujo. Seus olhos, entretanto, continuavam os mesmos. Estavam enegrecidos pela dor, mas não havia medo. Gélidos e tempestuosos como eu me recordava. Eles me deram a certeza do que fazer ao vê-lo ser acorrentado. As lembranças vinham à mente como um vento incansável correndo por uma caixa de correio aberta.

A tempestade parecia se tornar mais perigosa à medida que o momento se aproximava. As palavras do orador do Ministério flutuavam em minha mente como uma chuva infinita num copo de papel.³

Você partiria. Esta foi a única coisa que passou pela minha mente ao ver os dementadores te cercando, logo que o auror saiu dali.

Desci os degraus da arquibancada com os pés apressados, a mente quase entrando em colapso. Meus pés não pareciam rápidos o suficiente, o movimento constante de minhas pernas não parecia ser o bastante. Eu estava atropelando os meus próprios passos na pressa em chegar até você.

Não me dei conta dos gritos horrorizados das pessoas ao me verem correr pela estreita plataforma de metal que ligava a platéia ao réu, usada pelos familiares do prisioneiro para buscar os corpos vazios ao fim da seção. Não me importei com os comentários, cochichos ou gritos do orador. Só era capaz de me dar conta da sua presença acorrentada e cercada de dementadores.

Seus olhos logo pousaram sobre mim. Surpresa. Admiração. Divertimento. Mesmo à beira da morte, era capaz de zombar de mim. A visão de sua alma refletida em sua íris cinzentas me deu a certeza de ainda estavas ali. De que eu ainda tinha chances de te amar de novo, como desejava desesperadamente.

Nada mais importava quando me vi tão perto de ti que pude tocá-lo. Um sorriso irônico me deu as boas vindas, os olhos tão tempestuosos quanto o céu em fúria. A chuva que caía sobre nós apenas realçava o belo quadro que o momento constituía em minha mente. Era um instante que imediatamente transformava-se em recordação, tão forte era nosso desejo de guardá-lo pela eternidade.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, razões ou limitações, joguei-me sobre você, tomando seus lábios nos meus com pressa. Não havia Ministério, pessoas ou dementadores capazes de tirar de mim a sensação de sentir sua boca movendo-se sob a minha fervorosamente. A chuva que caía sobre nós trazia-nos uma sensação familiar, fazendo aquele momento ainda mais prazeroso.

Sem aviso prévio, sua língua adentrou a minha boca com paixão, retribuída em toda a sua intensidade. Senti minhas pernas amolecerem quando sua língua se pressionou contra a minha com fervor. Eu queria sentir as mesmas emoções de outrora, e elas vieram mais fortes, intensificadas pelo desespero do momento.

Você tem a capacidade de reduzir-me a pele, fazendo incendiar todas as minhas terminações nervosas, deixando meu cérebro em pane com sensações tão incríveis. Não importava o ar, não importavam as pessoas, não importavam as palavras. Apenas você e eu. E a chuva que nos envolvia.

Mesmo sem usar as mãos, sentia-o agarrando-se a mim. Sentia-o entregando-se por inteiro, dependendo de mim tanto quanto eu estava dependendo de ti. Como alguém sob efeito de uma droga muito forte – o amor insano que se apossara de nós.

Eu tinha em minhas mãos, naquele momento, a sua vida. E você tinha o meu coração. Você sentia isso com cada gota de sangue que corria pela suas veias, você sentia que me pertencia. Eu sei e você sabe. Porque eu senti o mesmo.

O sangue passou a correr menos veloz, a mente começou a dar-se conta do zumbido que nos cercava. O beijo foi diminuindo de intensidade, até que esvaiu-se. Percebi que aquela cena não era confortável aos olhos alheios.

Com um comando firme, um dos aurores te libertou das incômodas algemas. Senti sua mão escorregar pelo meu braço até alcançar a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me causando um arrepio.

Em meus olhos, fogo. Nos teus, tempestade.

De mãos dadas, debaixo da chuva, nos dirigimos até o Ministro em pessoa. Você tinha um sorriso presunçoso na face e um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos. Eu corrigi minha postura e lancei um feitiço, fazendo-me audível a todos os espectadores.

Contei-lhes a verdade. As palavras pareciam saltar de minha boca sem que eu precisasse pensar nelas. O que foi ótimo, eu não sei o que teria feito se parasse para pensar nas circunstâncias.

Disse-lhes que não havia assassinado Alvo Dumbledore, que prezou pela minha segurança quando estive em cárcere e que me libertou, enfrentado os próprios comensais para isso. Contei-lhes que, mesmo sob o risco de ser preso no ato, entregou-me sã, salva e sem um arranhão sequer a Ordem da Fênix. Duvidaram de mim. Ordenei que me prendessem como cúmplice, já que eu estava mentindo. Fui apoiada por Minerva McGonagall, que confirmou tudo o que eu disse.

Finalmente, eu libertei você. Salvei sua vida.

Hoje, sob a mesma árvore e sob a mesma chuva, eu lembro de você e sinto o mesmo desespero de antes. A mesma paixão, a mesma luxúria que é estar em seus braços.

Eu poderia dizer que agi sob o efeito de uma droga muito forte – nosso amor insano. Se ele não fosse insano, não teria graça. Nunca chegamos à fase dos beijos se tornarem mais obrigação que prazer, as carícias tornarem mirradas e os orgasmos, fingidos. Mas os encontros esporádicos ficavam cada vez mais raros, embora a entrega fosse mais intensa no reencontro. Você voltava a ficar distante e egoísta, embora eu sentisse a mesma sensação de plenitude ao estar contigo.

E como acontece com qualquer outra droga, o nosso amor é perigoso. Nós nos tornamos isolados em um mundo particular, presos nos defeitos e vícios. Os que estão sob domínio de uma droga muito forte – heroína, erva-do-diabo, nosso amor insano – frequentemente se vêem tentando manter um precário equilíbrio entre discrição e êxtase. Nós tentamos manter esse equilíbrio, enquanto avançamos nas cordas bambas de nossas vidas.

Infelizmente, eu não pude prosseguir. Nós simplesmente nunca daríamos certo, Draco. Você era explosivo demais e eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Manter o equilíbrio é difícil mesmo em um estado sóbrio, fazê-lo num estado de delírio como estávamos é ainda pior. A longo prazo, foi impossível.

Eu tentei estender o nosso tempo juntos o máximo possível, mas, no final, o mundo levou tudo de volta. Eu tinha de aproveitar o tempo que me restava, não podia desperdiçá-lo lamentado o fato de não ter conseguido mudar você.

Eu queria que soubesse, Draco, que eu te amei. Não minto quando digo isso. Não se salva alguém por algo menos que amor. Saiba, Draco, que o que eu senti por você foi verdadeiro, foi sincero, foi puro. Eu quis te dar esse amor. Eu quis que tivesse algo de bom a se lembrar, algo de sublime na sua vida. Você já sofreu tanto que merecia essa lembrança. Merecia sentir, mais que saber, que amou e foi amado, mesmo que tenha durado apenas um pôr-do-sol.

Peço que me perdoe. Peço que perdoe essa alma que não sabe mais como prosseguir com esse amor que inventamos. Peço que me perdoe pelo fato de fazê-lo sofrer, mesmo que essa não tenha sido a intenção. Peço, mais que tudo, que não se deixe enganar por maus pensamentos. Eu te amei, Draco, intensamente. Até onde pude. Hoje, não posso mais.

Esta é a nossa despedida. Sinto muito se não consegui te consertar. Mas saiba que eu o amei. Intensa e completamente. Mesmo que tenha durado somente o interlúdio entre o fim do dia e o início da noite. Eu te amei, mesmo que tenha durado apenas um pôr-do-sol.

Por favor, me perdoe, Draco.

_**Hermione Jean Granger.**_

_**

* * *

**_² - Créditos ao filme _Piratas do Caribe_ pela frase "Não há causa perdida se há um só tolo para lutar por ela".


	3. Parte III

**Scribbled Lines**

_Linhas Rabiscadas_

_**Parte III**_

Eu sei que você sente. Fui uma causa perdida. Eu não tive conserto – estou bem assim, obrigado. Eu te disse que não iria mudar. Não quero me tornar um perfeito idiota. _Sou o que sou_, e não estou interessado em mudar esta condição.

Se me amasse mesmo, Granger, não teria ido embora e deixado aquela carta nojenta no travesseiro. Teria me aceitado como sou, assim como eu aceitei a você. Teria aprendido a lidar com meus defeitos e apreciar as minhas qualidades.

Se realmente me amasse como diz, teria entendido que eu não me importava com nossa relação imperfeita, desde que ela existisse. Se me amasse, estaria assinando _Malfoy_ em seus documentos.

Mas você não me ama. Você só queria a merda de uma pessoa defeituosa para consertar. Você me teve como um livro de palavras embaralhadas ou um boneco quebrado que você pudesse tornar funcional. Que pudesse tornar perfeito.

Eu sou imperfeito. E sou perfeito assim.

Mas você não entende. Quando viu que não havia mesmo jeito para mim, simplesmente deu as costas a tudo que tínhamos construído até aqui. Simplesmente, me abandonou. Outra vez. Saiu com a estúpida desculpa que não suportava mais nossa relação de amor e dependência. É, Granger, ao menos uma coisa você conseguiu. Tornou-me tão dependente quanto você. Merece aplausos por tornar uma pessoa sóbria em uma viciada, te dou meus parabéns.

Você não tentou ficar comigo para tentar me fazer melhor – como foi que disse mesmo? Ah, _resgatar o que há de bom em mim_. Você o fez por que encontrou alguém tão defeituoso, mas tão defeituoso que resolveu transformá-lo na obra prima de sua vida. Mas negas isso. Diz que foi para me _dar uma boa lembrança _ou a merda que seja.

Novidade para você, Granger. Trouxe-me mais sofrimento. Não conseguiu _resgatar _nada aqui, não conseguiu me tornar perfeito. Por isso voltou para o Weasley, por que ele se tornou _perfeito_ para você.

Salvou-me de uma prisão para colocar-me em outra. Qual a diferença entre Azkaban e a minha Mansão? Continuo sozinho, continuo sem você. De novo, deu-me aquele vislumbre de paraíso apenas para me fazer remoer essa lembrança. De novo, nega suas atitudes egoístas.

Olhe para mim. Vamos, olhe. Deixe de cerimônias. Eu sei o que vê. Vê um homem magro, sujo, despenteado e até com algumas unhas faltando. Suas roupas estão rotas em alguns lugares. Esse homem parece perdido no mundo que o cerca. Algumas garrafas de qualquer merda de bebida estão empilhadas nos cantos. Esse homem tem um sorriso irônico nos lábios, um olhar mordaz nos olhos cinza e um coração estilhaçado no peito. Esse homem sou eu, vê? Em suma, sou um homem à beira de qualquer coisa.

Essa droga de coração que ainda insiste em pulsar quebrou de novo. Por que não reuniu o que sobrou dele e levou contigo? Doeria tão menos! A cada vez que eu consigo fazê-lo inteiro, você dá uma porra de jeito e quebra ele de novo. Foi assim no Baile, foi assim no julgamento e será sempre assim. Ainda nem sei por qual merda de motivo eu ainda tento reergue-lo, se você virá para ferrar tudo de novo.

E ainda teve a cara de pau de quebrar seu tão doloroso adeus para vir informar-me de seu casamento com o Weasley. Isso foi muito baixo. Você me frustrou. Eu senti todas as minhas esperanças esvaírem-se como poeira ao vento quando, ao entrar na minha casa, avisara bruscamente que estava noiva.

Você esfregou aquele anel na minha face, e eu tive vontade de arrancá-lo dali com dedo e tudo. Você era _minha_. Minha, minha, minha! Um pronome possessivo, é difícil entender? Indica posse, indica que me pertence!

Não me reprove. Nunca neguei que era egoísta ou tentei encobrir este fato! Isso é coisa sua! Eu sempre disse que a tinha como minha e, em respeito ao que sentia e a você, nunca fui de outra mulher enquanto estávamos juntos. Mas você, que nem adeus teve a coragem de me dar olhando-me nos olhos, entra em minha casa para dizer que está noiva.

Isso, Granger, me cheira a traição.

Senti a fúria correr quente e venenosa por minhas veias. Minha mente em polvorosa. Você tinha que saber que não podia pertencer ao Weasley, pelo simples fato de que me pertencia inteiramente.

Aproximei-me de ti como uma serpente que avalia sua presa antes de atacá-la. Cercando-a, encurralando-a em suas próprias conjecturas falsas. _**Você era toda falsa, Granger.**_ O fato de ter ido até a minha casa podendo usar outra carta como meio de me informar, queria dizer que, acima de tudo, você também sentia o sangue correr quente ao me ver. Você ainda me desejava, mesmo que não pudesse me consertar.

Você sabia que aquilo ia acabar acontecendo, é sempre assim quando nos reencontramos. Há desejo, posse, ciúme, pressa. Meus braços te agarraram com brutalidade, meus lábios tomaram dos seus.

Havia um campo magnético ao redor de nós que nos tornava imunes ao que acontecia ao nosso redor, isso era fato. Havia algo correndo rápido, quente e pesado em nossas veias, fazendo o momento ainda mais urgente.

Seus olhos tinham um tom de castanho escuro, um brilho perigoso que anunciava algo de animal em você. Cheguei às conclusões que estava do mesmo jeito. Olhares famintos e mãos passeando por meu corpo me levaram às alturas.

Instinto. Poder. Posse.

Era minha.

Era algo selvagem, animalesco, primitivo. Puro instinto, pura luxúria, puro pecado. Eram movimentos desconexos com o único objetivo de nos enlouquecer de prazer. Não foi preciso muito até que este chegou. Forte e intenso, que nos fez afogar-nos num mar de puro desejo e satisfação.

Um sorriso sarcástico lhe foi ofertado quando se afastou de mim em busca das roupas rasgadas. Conjurei um cigarro, levei-os aos lábios e suguei lentamente.

Quando as sensações passaram e pudemos pensar sem a camada de insanidade nublando o nosso raciocínio, você parecia em choque. Eu, satisfeito. _"Ainda vai casar-se com o Weasley, Granger?"_. Lembro claramente de ter perguntado. Lembro-me que meu coração quebrou com a resposta.

"_O que temos é insano, Malfoy."_. Essa era a parte onde você frequentemente dizia coisas legais, para logo cravar a faca fundo em meu peito. _"Mas meu casamento continua marcado. Não podemos nos ver mais. Adeus_".

Ainda dói.

_"Você é minha."_

Não sei como, mas logo um dos cacos veio parar em minhas mãos. Meus lábios voltaram aos teus, enquanto eu deslizava o vidro por sua pele. Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios. Meus dedos mancharam-se com seu sangue, eu ri. Um visível _D _em maiúscula agora adornava a pele cálida de sua barriga, logo acima do ventre. Com um toque de varinha, o sangue sumiu. A ferida cicatrizara, deixando visível a letra que a marcava como _propriedade de Draco Malfoy_.

Você saiu da minha sala com brusquidão. Outra despedida, outra separação. Parece que apenas isso que eu ganho. Ficar sozinho mais uma vez. Tão sozinho quanto antes de você entrar em minha vida sem pedir permissão.

_**Eu odeio despedidas.**_

Eu continuei vendo a minha vida passar por mim. Como um estranho, a quem cabe apenas a dor e o sofrimento. A solidão como minha única companhia, pesando sobre meus ombros como uma pesada manta. Assim como eu estava em Azkaban, vivendo apenas dos momentos que me deste. Momentos esses que sempre eram seguidos de mais uma separação, mais uma despedida. Parece que alguém realmente me odeia. Não podem me ver feliz, mesmo que seja minimamente, e já vem para destruir essa alegria, impondo um enorme precipício entre nós. Eu sempre odiei despedidas, sempre.

E você também odeia, por isso me mandou um bilhete no dia do casamento.

"_Eu não tinha escolha."_

Merda, Granger, é claro que tinha! É típico dos covardes dizer que _não tinha escolha_, _não havia outra saída_... Aliás, essas frases são de péssima qualidade!

Mas, pela primeira vez, eu não vi um adeus definitivo. Nunca houve um adeus definitivo, embora eu caísse e quebrasse a cada nova separação. Então você vinha reerguer-me novamente. Para novamente quebrar. E eu ficava imaginando se os corações são feitos inteiros apenas para serem quebrados. O meu está em pedaços em suas mãos, como o fará inteiro novamente? E a dor continua. E eu sofro sozinho, mais uma vez.

Eu sempre odiei despedidas. E você parecia ter um estoque delas para mim. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu ainda a verei outra vez.

Porque estamos sob efeito de uma droga forte, lembra-se? Dependentes desta relação de posse, desejo e imperfeição. Estaremos sempre em decadência, envoltos num ciclo de encontros e desencontros, sempre presos a nossa rotina de separações e adeus, embalados pela eterna tempestade de nossas emoções.

Você está casada com o Weasley, tem o marido perfeito, a família perfeita. Quando o tédio tomar a sua relação perfeita, virá à pessoa mais imperfeita que conheceu. E eu estarei aqui, esperando com o coração na mão, um sorriso irônico e um cigarro entre os lábios.

Então, **isto não é uma despedida.**

Encontro-te nas tempestades, futura Sra. Weasley.

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_³ - Créditos a música _Across The Universe_, The Beatles, pela frase "As palavras (...) flutuavam (...) como uma chuva infinita num copo de papel".


End file.
